valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warlock
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 1 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 0 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 2 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 25. August 2006|Dota 2 = 10. November 2011}} Demnok Lannik, der Warlock (Hexenmeister), ist ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Warlock ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Dire. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Initiators, Supports, Lane-Supports und Disablers übernehmen. Fatal Bonds fesselt gegnerische Einheiten aneinander, wodurch sie 20% des Schadens vom eigentlichen Ziel erleiden. Die Wirkung von Shadow Word hängt vom Ziel ab: Verbündete werden von der Fähigkeit geheilt, Gegner nehmen dadurch Schaden über Zeit. Durch Upheavel kann Warlock gegnerische Einheiten in einem bestimmten Gebiet verlangsamen, wobei die Wirkung auch noch kurz nach dem Verlassen des betroffenen Gebiets anhält und die Fähigkeit kanalisierend wirkt. Warlocks Ultimate Chaotic Offering beschwört einen Golem, der für Warlock kämpfen kann. Stehen gegnerische Helden um das Gebiet der Beschwörung, werden sie durch diese kurz betäubt. Mit Aghanim's Scepter erhält Warlock zwei Golems, die allerdings verschlechterte Werte haben und über 25% weniger Schaden und Lebenspunkte verfügen. Zusätzlich bekommen sie auch nur die Hälfte des Goldes aus Kills. Durch Kombination mit dem Refresher Orb kann Warlock sogar vier Golems beschwören. Heap Summoning forth his demonic golem, Warlock brings ruin to enemies and destroys their defenses. Yet even without his golem, his dark spells can still wreak havoc, whether healing allies and harming enemies with a word, or binding foes together to share their agony. Biographie "Demnok Lannik, oberster Kurator und Direktor der arkanen Archive an der Akademie von Ultimyr war seit jeher auf der rastlosen Jagd nach sämtlichen verlorenen, seltenen oder verbotenen Schriften. Sobald ihm ein neues Gerücht zu Ohren kam, dass auf die Existenz eines alten Pamphlets oder einer urzeitlichen Schrift hindeutete, war ihm kein verfluchter Tempel zu bedrohlich und keine Höhle zu schaurig, als dass ihn irgendein Bedenken um sein Überleben davon abgehalten hätte, das Innere zu betreten. Immer wieder jedoch wurden seine Forschungen durch die magischen Schutzmaßnahmen gestört, sodass er sich letztendlich gezwungen sah, selbst die Künste der Magie zu erlernen. Mit derselben Besessenheit, die auch seine Suche nach den Inkunabeln getrieben hatte, studierte er die Lehren der Zauberei und in kürzerer Zeit als die meisten Schüler für einen einzigen Kurs ihres Studiums benötigten, stieg er zum mächtigsten Hexer der gesamten Akademie auf. Fast nebensächlich wirkte es, als er sich einen Stab aus Dreadwood schnitzte und in ihm einen in der äußeren Hölle gefangenen Geist beschwor. In Erwartung des Tages, an dem er auch das letzte verlorene Zauberbuch gefunden haben würde, hat er begonnen seinen eigenen Schwarzen Grimoire zu schreiben. Dieser wird ohne Frage von höchst lehrreicher Natur sein." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *07. Februar 2013: Warlock: Behob, dass Flaming Fists ätherische Einheiten traf. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Grundstärke erhöht um 4 *Dauer von Shadow Word erhöht von 11 auf 12 Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Fatal Bonds: Zauberreichweite erhöht von 900 auf 1000 *Fatal Bonds: Zauberverzögerung erhöht von 0,5 auf 2 *Chaotic Offering: Lebensregeneration der Golems erhöht von 15/30/45 auf 25/50/75 Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Fatal Bonds: Zauberreichweite erhöht von 800 auf 900 *Fatal Bonds: Reichweite erhöht von 575 auf 700 Gameplay-Update 6.82c *Schadenstyp von Flaming Fists wurde von 'Magisch' zu 'Rein' geändert (durchdringt Zauberimmunität). *Schaden aus Flamings Fists wurde von 100/150/200 auf 80/115/150 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Fatal Bonds: Schadenstyp gleicht dem zugefügten Schaden *Fatal Bonds: Schadensanteil von 20 % auf 25 % erhöht *Chaotic Offering: Golem => Angriffsreichweite von 100 auf 225 erhöht *Chaotic Offering: Golem => Angriffstempo von 1,35 azuf 1,2 verbessert *Chaotic Offering: Golem => HP-Regeneration von 15/20/25 auf 15/30/45 erhöht *Chaotic Offering: Golem => Permanent Immolation - Bereich von 250 auf 300 erhöht *Chaotic Offering: Golem => Flaming Fists - Chance von 60% auf 40% reduziert *Chaotic Offering: Golem => Flaming Fists - Durchdringt nicht länger Zauberimmunität Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Dauer von Shadow Word wurde von 9 auf 11 erhöht. *Abklingzeit von Upheaval wurde von 50 auf 50/46/42/38 verringert. Trivia *Sam A. Mowry, der Synchronsprecher von Warlock, spricht in Dota 2 auch die fünf anderen Helden Clockwerk, Beastmaster, Anti-Mage, Slardar und Necrophos sowie den Shopkeeper. *Warlock gehört, wie Axe und Disruptor, dem Volke der Oglodi an. In DotA war er ein Orc. Da Blizzard Entertainment die Rechte an der Darstellung besitzt, änderte Valve diese ab. * Bis zum Gameplay-Update 6.85 war es möglich, Warlocks Golems mit einem Diffusal Blade sofort zu töten. Weblinks *Warlock auf Heropedia *Warlock auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Dota 2 Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Support Kategorie:Disabler